Operation: Steal Them From Haruhi
by I HAVE CLAIMED DUSTY G'BYE NOW
Summary: When Shiori Kiyomizu joins Ouran, Haruhi is annoyed by the fact that she is one of the only girls who could really weave a spell over the host club. Haruhi has to stop her. Just, how?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Host Club. **

**All of the Japanese grades in school will be converted to NZ years, so don't judge if it sounds like they're eighty or something.**

**Shiori's Point of View (POV)**

I walked down the hall, looking for somewhere, anywhere, to study. I saw an abandoned music room and a year 7 form class. The form class would be full of kids in a few minutes, so I made for the Music room, Music room 3. I knocked cautiously on the door, to make sure no one was inside. As I waited, I brushed my long black hair over my left shoulder, a habit I'd grown accustomed to. A guy with the cutest brown eyes opened the door. "Uhm... Hi?" I said nervously.  
>"You must be Shiori, from Kyoya's year." I stared at him. <em>How the heck did he know? <em>I thought. "Yeah. How did you know?"  
>"I have my sources." Damn. He sounded just like Kyoya. Seeing my face, the guy cracked up. "I quote Kyoya quite a lot. My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka at your service." With that, and a large sweeping gesture of his arms, he presented the room to me. Inside, I was surprised to see Kyoya standing alongside a handsome blond, ginger haired twins, a small blond cuddling a bunny, and a tall black haired guy standing behind Bunny Cuddler. "Welcome to the Host Club." Said the first blond, another broad sweep of the hands. "I am Tamaki Suoh." He stepped forwards and offered his hand to me. I put my hand onto it and took my first step into the large room. His soft hand enveloped mine, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm Shiori Kiyomizu." I took my hand out of his. And smiled at the others. Hopefully my research would pay off. I gulped, then pointed to the twins. "Kauru and Hikarou Hitachiin." I turned to the small blond. "Mitskuni Haninozuka." I looked up at the boy behind Mitskuni. "Takashi Morinozuka." I turned on the guy by the doorway. "And you, you are the only girl in the Host Club. Haruhi Fujioka." I smiled. "Lucky. You get to spend your life with all of these," I swept my hand around the room, "cute guys!" I smiled my dazzling smile, one to quarrel with Tamaki's beautiful one.<p>

**Haruhi's POV**

"How did you know?" I asked Shiori. She shook out her long black hair and continued to smile that extremely cheesy smile that Tamaki was falling for. "I have my sources." She winked. I imagined a throbbing cross from manga and anime bobbing beside my head. This girl annoyed me. I don't know why. Maybe it was because the twins were fawning over her instead of me, or the fact that Tamaki was looking mesmerized by Shiori's smile. _Damn you, Shiori. You came here to study. Do it. _I glared at her, then turned away and stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiori's POV**

I shot daggers at Haruhi, though my smile stayed on my face. I turned to Tamaki. "So, may I be your first guest for this afternoon?" I asked, my long hair swished around my shoulders as I turned. Tamaki looked up at me. "Sure." He smiled his smile as well, and we stood there for a few awkward seconds, until Honey bounced up with his bunny. "Will there be cake? Usa-chan and I love cake!"  
>"We can have cake." I smiled, my diamond earrings shining in the morning light. I looked at Kyoya. "If that's okay with you, Kyoya."<br>"Please say yes, Kyo-chan!" Honey begged. Kyoya sighed. "The things I do for this club." He muttered, then scribbled it down into his notebook. "Okay, Honey."  
>"Yay! Thank you Kyo-chan! Thank you too, Shiori!" He smiled at me, and made Usa-chan nod. "Yes, thank you Shiori." He made her say. I smiled.<p>

**Tamaki's POV**

Her hair fell perfectly around her face, letting her earrings shine. I wished I could reach out and stroke her it, as it looked so soft, sleek, silky, even. Her smile was perfection too. The way she turned her head to one side and smiled with such warmth... Ugh! I need to stop thinking about her like that. "So, Honey, what's your favourite type of cake?" She asked.  
>"Hmm... All of them!" Honey smiled.<br>"Me too!"She answered. So beautiful... I had to ask her. "Hey, Shiori..." She looked up from Honey, her green eyes smiled, though the rest of her face didn't. "Yes, Tamaki?"  
>"Would you like to come to the beach with us when we next go?"<br>"Sure!" At her words, the twins stepped forwards. "We have a lot of swim suits that you could wear." Shiori smiled again. "That'd be nice." She said.

**Haruhi's POV**

Damn it. Shiori can actually wear a bikini. that will mean that they'll be all over her. I cringed at the thought. I could just imagine her in a blue bikini, beside Tamaki as he leaned towards her, and her to him... Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Shiori is already getting on my nerves! But wait a second... Why? Do I have feelings toward Tamaki? No way! Then why do I care that Shiori's taking them away from me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiori's POV**

I walked down the hall, towards the music room again. Tamaki was all I could think of. As I entered all eyes fell on me. I smiled, and tried to ignore the stares from around me, and the one glare from Haruhi. Tamaki beckoned to me, and I sat down across from him. Again, I could feel Haruhi's eyes shooting daggers at me. _What's her problem? _I thought. My question must've shown on my face, as Tamaki followed my gaze towards Haruhi. He smiled then murmured. "She's jealous." I smiled again. "So... Is she your lover?" Tamaki stopped smiling. "What do you mean?"  
>"Like, are you guys together or something?"<br>"No way."  
>"You're not so keen on her."<br>"Nope."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you're here."  
>I blushed and concealed a high pitched squeal, like the ones of the girls around me. I could see why they squealed. These guys were such flirts. But I was falling for it. And it was noticeable.<p>

**Tamaki's POV**

I glanced at her. Haruhi glared back. _She thinks I'm ditching her..._I thought. _I am..._I realised. I turned back to Shiori, who was blushing like a red tomato. I think I was too. She gazed up at me with those green eyes. I gazed back. We sat for another awkward moment, struggling to think of something to say. Shirori smiled. "Tell me something abput yourself." It wasn't a question. It was a command... A very subtle one at that. I thought for a second, then said, "My grandmother made me come to Ouran. My mother was given an offer. Grandmother said she'd live comfortably forever if she agreed to let me go to Ouran. I noticed mother's hesitation, then decided myself. Mother needed a comfortable life, and grandmother could give her that. So I came here."  
>"I haven't heard such a heartfelt story..." Shiori said, tears in her eyes. I sighed and lifted her head so that she was looking straight at me. "I want to know more about you, Shiori."<br>She looked away. "There's nothing to tell. I lived in America in dad's mansion. We own the software company... Kyomizu Software. Not the most creative name, I know. But it was all we could think of. His software company grew, and he decided I'd do well at Ouran, and he had the money to send me here, so... I'm here." I gasped.  
>"Your family owns Kyomizu Software? That's the biggest software company in America! Make that the world!" Shiori sighed. "I knew you'd react like that." She muttered.<br>"Of course I would. I'm sitting with the richest man in America's daughter."  
>"Yeah. You are." Shiori said.<p> 


End file.
